dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants
Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants is a direct-to-video animated superhero sequel to Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts and Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem. It was released on August 30, 2016 and will be released on DVD on September 13, 2016. Plot Damian, the new Robin, is upset by his failure at trying to stop The Joker the previous evening, making his humiliation of falling off a building and having to be saved by Batman worse because it was caught by a video blogger and posted on the Net. Alfred Pennyworth tries to assure him that he's still learning, though Damian wishes he could talk to someone else who has been through the Robin training as Red Robin is away with his team. Batman arrives as Damian is studying Batman's enemies, and comes across Penguin, who he has never met. In the Arctic, Penguin, who has been in exile following the events of Batman Unlimited:Animal Instincts, is depressed at having lost everything. His only companion is Buzz, a penguin who seems to understand Oswald's predicament. His roommate, the isolationist-scientist Mr. Freeze, tries to repel a group of oil drillers near his ice cave, using one of his inventions to turn an isopod into a gigantic monster to attack them. The Drillers use a new laser-drilling sled to turn the monster back into an isopod, which causes Freeze to depart in anger. Oswald sees a way to capitalize on this, and encourages Freeze to take him back to Gotham where he assures Freeze the means to achieve his goals. Back in Gotham, Bruce and Damian are attending the new Technology Showcase at Wayne Tower, where Dr. Kirk Langstrom is unveiling a new single-operator drilling mech, which can melt rock in order to mine more easily. Bruce receives a call from Alfred that someone is attempting to break into Arkham Asylum. Oliver Queen, who is present at the showcase, sees them leave and follows them. At Arkham, Penguin and Mr. Freeze drill into the asylum and freeze the guards, then bypass several inmates such as Cheetah, Mad Hatter and Two-Face, before freeing Bane, Killer Croc, Clayface and Chemo. They also pass The Joker on their way out, who is upset that Penguin refuses to free him as well. Batman, Robin and Green Arrow arrive and battle the villains, only to have Freeze and Bane successfully pull an escape with their allies. At the Batcave, Batman tries to figure out what they're up to, but comes up empty while comparing MO's and criminal histories. Robin figures out that there is a pattern based on what the villains are made of. Batman uses this to track down their chemical signatures. Meanwhile, in their undersea cave hideout, Mr. Freeze uses Bane's venom, Clayface's shape-shifting mud, and Chemo's toxic sludge to create a formula to transform Killer Croc into a gigantic ice-spewing monster. He does the same to Chemo giving him a freeze ray, then the pair turn Gotham into a frozen wasteland. Batman and Robin attempt to stop Croc and Chemo with the Batmobile/Batplane, which proves to have little success. The Flash, Nightwing and Green Arrow are saving citizens as best they can while Croc attacks the GCPD headquarters. Despite their best efforts, the police can't stop Croc's rampage. Meanwhile, Freeze and Penguin turn on each other, both wanting to eliminate their rivals for control of Gotham. However, Penguin's henchbird Buzz has stolen Freeze's new formula, which Bane and Clayface use to turn themselves into giants. Freeze is easily dispatched, and Penguin sends Bane and Clayface after Batman. Bane, however, has a score to settle with Croc, who sold him out to the Gotham Police, and attacks the giant reptile. Clayface locates Batman and Robin and attacks them, only to have Freezes formula mutate his body, turning him into a giant lava monster. Batman gives the Batmobile to Robin and tells him to distract Clayface, while he goes to Wayne Enterprises to get a special project Langstrom has been working on: a BatMech the same size as Croc and the others. Green Arrows arrives and reveals that he had Langstrom build a mech for him, which Langstrom states that he received a contract from Queen Industries for research and development. Batman goes to deal with Croc and Bane, while Green Arrow goes to deal with Chemo. Batman then sends Langstrom to go help Robin, who was unable to stop Lava-Clayface, and the others build a special laser cannon to stop Clayface. The two heroes engage the trio of monsters, Batman defeating Killer Croc and then facing off with Bane, while Green Arrow manages to barely hold his own against Chemo's toxic attacks. Meanwhile, Mr. Freeze, racked by guilt over his manipulations and betrayal by Penguin, aids the heroes in perfecting their cannon to use against Clayface. After Batman defeats Bane, he goes to help Green Arrow battle the more powerful Chemo. Working together the pair manage to defeat Chemo. Mr. Freeze, though injured by the lava-spewing Clayface, is able to get the freeze ray to work and freezes Clayface solid. Penguin and his cohorts are arrested, along with Mr. Freeze who admitted that he was responsible for Gotham's icy conditions, and sent to Arkham, while Buzz the penguin is sent to a zoo where he meets a female penguin fall in love with him. There, Joker gets even with Penguin for leaving him in Arkham instead of freeing him. The other heroes leave the Batcave and Batman congratulates Robin on doing a good job. Damian feels better in his role as Robin than he did before. Later, a regular-sized Clayface escapes his icy-prison and slinks into the sewers. Cast * Roger Craig Smith as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Carlos Alazraqui as Bane * Chris Diamantopoulos as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * John DiMaggio as Killer Croc and General Sam Lane * Lucien Dodge as Damian Wayne/Robin * Richard Epcar as Commissioner James Gordon * Oded Fehr as Mr. Freeze * Will Friedle as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Phil LaMarr as Dr. Kirk Langstrom * Dave B. Mitchell as Basil Karlo/Clayface, Hush and Chemo * Charlie Schlatter as The Flash * Dana Snyder as The Penguin and Buzz * Troy Baker as The Joker and Two-Face Production To be added Gallery To be added Videos Category:Batman Animated Films Category:DC Universe Animated Original Movies Category:Batman Unlimited: Mechs vs. Mutants